Hope
by Putri Luna
Summary: Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat bunga Sakura bermekaran. Tahun berlalu dan kini Sakura itu mekar untuk kesekian kalinya—perasaanku tetap tak berubah. Karena itu sekali lagi, dibawah pohon Sakura ini, aku akan selalu menanti kehadiranmu. For LAFSEvent & Happy Narusaku Day .


**Summary: **Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat bunga Sakura bermekaran. Tahun berlalu dan kini Sakura itu mekar untuk kesekian kalinya—perasaanku tetap tak berubah. Karena itu sekali lagi, dibawah pohon Sakura ini, aku akan selalu menanti kehadiranmu. Semua bintang sudah kucari, namun tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengabulkan permohonanku. Sesulit itukah agar kau bisa mencintaiku? **For LAFSEvent **dan **Happy NaruSaku Day ¾**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: AU, Flashback**_

.

.

* * *

.

_**For LAFSEvent and**__**Happy NaruSaku Day ¾**_

.

* * *

.

.

_You are the reason why even at the saddest part of my life, I smile. Even at confusion, I understand. Even in betrayal, I trust. Even in fear of pain, I love. _

.

.

* * *

.

_**Happy Reading**_

.

* * *

.

.

_I fall in love with you when Sakura blossom._

_I fall in love with you when spring comes._

_I fall in love with you when you smile at me._

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?"

Pria yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh. Dia tersenyum kecil berbeda sekali dengan pancaran mata birunya yang terlihat sedih.

"Serius, ada apa denganmu Naruto?" tanya pria di depan Naruto sambil menegakkan punggungnya dan menaruh kembali rokok yang telah dihisapnya di asbak. Pria itu bernama Shikamaru Nara, dapat dikatakan mereka berdua—Naruto Uzumaki dan Shikamaru Nara—merupakan sahabat baik. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kediaman Naruto, tepatnya di ruang keluarga.

Naruto yang duduk di sofa hitam berhadapan dengan Shikamaru hanya dapat menggeleng. "_It's nothing."_

"_It's not nothing. It's about Sakura again right? !"_ tebak Shikamaru. "_So troublesome_ …."

Naruto hanya terdiam dan menolehkan kepalanya, memandang ke pemandangan di luar sana melalui jendela kecil berwarna putih itu. Pemandangan dimana Bunga Sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya, kelopaknya jatuh perlahan, menari-nari ditiup angin—membuat Naruto teringat masa lalu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan kali ini senyum itu sampai di matanya, tak memedulikan pandangan khawatir teman di depannya.

.

.

.

.

"_Hehehehe! Lihat Shika! Apa yang aku temukan!" seru bocah laki-laki yang berumur 8 tahun. Tangannya yang mungil memegang kaleng cat berwarna oranye dan tangannya yang satunya lagi mengayunkan kuas cat yang terlihat masih baru. Matanya yang berwarna biru kontras dengan rambut kuningnya yang terlihat berkilau di bawah terik matahari._

_Sementara bocah yang dipanggilnya Shika itu hanya mengangkat kepalanya yang disenderkannya di atas meja dengan malas. Matanya setengah menutup dan dia pun menguap pelan. "Hah?"_

_Saat itu jam istirahat sedang berlangsung, Shika dan Naruto menghabiskannya di dalam kelas, namun yang dilakukan Shika hanya tidur pulas di atas meja, sementara Naruto—well jiwa jahilnya sepertinya kumat lagi._

"_Kau tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan dengan cat ini? Hehehehehe…!" katanya dengan senyum rubahnya itu._

"_Merepotkan sekali, paling kau hanya ingin mengecat dinding kelas atau papan tulis lagi."_

"_Bhu! Bhuuu! Tettot! Salah besar! Aku ingin mengecat Pohon Sakura dengan cat ini. Bayangkan saja saat semuanya sedang ingin menikmati Bunga Sakura dan yang mereka dapat adalah Bunga Naruto! Hehehehe! Warna oranye yang keren akan menghiasi Konohagakure! Wooo hooo!"_

_Shika menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap lehernya, "Memikirkannya saja membuat badanku pegal semua. Kau benar-benar mau melakukannya?"_

"_Tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku –Naruto Uzumaki—lakukan, dattebayo!" serunya lantang dengan mengangkat jempolnya. "Dan aku juga akan buktikan pada Si Teme bahwa warna oranye adalah warna terhebat di dunia!"_

"_Terserah kau sajalah… Naruto," ujar Shika pelan sambil melihat Naruto yang berlari ke luar kelas dengan riangnya._

.

.

.

.

"_Ehehehehe… dengan ini Teme pasti akan menyadari kelebihanku," kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Bocah laki-laki itu tengah membuka tutup kaleng catnya dan mencelupkan kuas putih itu ke dalam kaleng catnya._

_Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya, melihat pepohonan Sakura yang berdiri tegak itu. Warna merah muda senantiasa menghiasi pemandangan yang dilihat Naruto. Begitu indah dan rapuh, namun jika pohon Sakura bisa melewati musim dingin yang kejam dan tetap mekar dengan indahnya, bukankah itu berarti dia sangat kuat?_

_Rasanya Naruto jadi tidak enak hati ingin mengecat pohon Sakura ini. Lagipula Naruto tidak membenci warna merah muda._

"_Tidak, tidak." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menyakinkan tekadnya._

_Naruto pun berjalan pelan ke dalam hutan yang hanya terdapat pohon Sakura itu. Selama beberapa jam Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah, bingung memilih pohon yang tepat untuk dicat oranye. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan warna jingga mulai menghiasi langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah. Goresan warna matahari terlihat mulai tenggelam._

_Naruto tetap berjalan melewati satu persatu pohon Sakura dan pemandangan yang nampak di depannya membuatnya terbelalak._

"_He-hebaatt!" serunya kagum dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Belum pernah aku melihat pohon Sakura sebesar ini. Hehehehe! Pasti asyik jika aku bisa mengecatnya dengan warna oranye. Semua orang pasti akan kaget!"_

_Naruto lantas berlari dan mulai mengecat pohon Sakura yang sangat besar dan tinggi itu. Naik, turun, naik turun, beberapa kali kuas catnya dia gerakan. Saat Naruto melingkari pohon Sakura itu, tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti._

_Di sampingnya, terlihat seorang gadis kecil seumuran dengannya sedang tertidur dan bersandar di batang pohon Sakura. Tidurnya terlihat pulas. Dan yang membuat Naruto semakin penasaran adalah warna rambutnya yang senada dengan warna bunga Sakura._

_Naruto mendekati gadis kecil itu, memandangi wajahnya._

'_Uwahh… dia cantik sekali,' pikir Naruto dengan semu merah di pipinya. 'Ja-jangan-jangan dia peri bunga Sakura?'_

_Naruto seketika merasa takut jika peri bunga itu terbangun dan lantas memarahi Naruto karena telah mengecat pohonnya itu. Jangan-jangan dia akan diubah menjadi kodok? Eh, tunggu, itu kan penyihir? Atau dia akan menghisap darahnya sampai mati? Eh, itu vampire. Atau jangan-jangan dia akan—_

"_Ng~~~."_

_Monolog pikiran Naruto langsung terputus saat mendengar erangan dari peri bunga itu yang menandakan peri itu akan terbangun dari tidurnya._

"_HIIIEEEE!" jerit Naruto ketakutan sambil mundur ke belakang. "A-aku min-minta maaf 'ttebayo! Aku gak akan melakukannya lagi Nona Peri! Kumohon jangan ubah aku jadi kodok atau hantu atau menghisap darahku sampai mati~~~!"_

"_Hah?" ucap gadis di depannya bingung. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu terkekeh pelan. "Apa sih yang kaukatakan, _baka_? Siapa yang kau sebut Peri?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kau ini benar-benar bodoh. Masa kau lupa dengan tampang teman sekelasmu sendiri? Namaku Sakura Haruno! Salam kenal ya!" kata Sakura dengan tersenyum._

"_EEEH!"_

_Sakura pun tertawa untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini Naruto pun ikut tertawa. Itu adalah pertama kali Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura. Dan pertemuan itu tidak akan pernah Naruto lupakan—bagaimana senyum dan tawa gadis itu membuat perutnya bergejolak serasa ada puluhan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalamnya._

_Memang, bunga Sakura lebih terlihat indah apa adanya._

* * *

.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

.

* * *

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Gadis berambut merah jambu yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menoleh. Sejenak dia memandangi Naruto dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, namun sedetik kemudian gadis itu merengut dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Apa maumu Naruto?"

Naruto tertawa pelan dan kaku, pipinya bersemu merah. "_Ano_… Sakura-_chan_ sebentar lagi akan ada Festival Musim Semi. Apa kau mau pergi berdua denganku?"

"Gak mau," jawab Sakura tegas dan langsung berbalik arah.

"Eh, eh, Sakura-_chan_. Ayo dong, sekali saja!"

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto yang membuatnya meringis pelan. "Aku bilang enggak ya enggak, _Baka_!"

Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto yang tetap terpaku di tempatnya. "Aku akan menunggumu di Pohon Sakura yang biasanya. Kau harus datang ya Sakura-_chan_. Aku gak akan pergi sebelum kau datang, _dattebayo_!"

Gadis itu tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau mau pergi kemana lagi Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru_

"_Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura-_chan_!" jawab Naruto sambil berlari ke arah pohon-pohon Sakura yang bermekaran._

_Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan. "_Troublesome_… sudah enam tahun berlalu dan si bodoh itu tetap tak bosan-bosan mengejar gadis itu."_

"_Hn."_

_Shikamaru berbalik. "Oh, Sasuke? Tumben kau pergi ke sini. Ke rumah Naruto. Ada perlu apa dengannya?"_

"_Aku ingin mengambil _game_ yang si _dobe_ itu curi dari kamarku," jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah kamar Naruto sementara Shikamaru mengikutinya dari belakang._

"_Aku rasa bukan itu saja alasanmu datang kemari kan, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Shikamaru. "Ada sesuatu mengenai Haruno Sakura."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Tidakkah menurutmu ada yang aneh?"_

_Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. "Aneh?"_

"_Hn. Aku yakin sekali gadis itu mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto."_

"_Kau juga berpikir seperti itu?" kata Shikamaru. "Aku sempat berpikir kalau Sakura itu jual mahal tapi lawannya adalah Naruto yang persisten dan keras kepala. Atau mungkin dia hanya terlalu polos dan tak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu, tapi bukankah orang-orang bilang kalau perempuan lebih cepat dewasanya ya?"_

_Sasuke berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke arah kamar Naruto. Dia membuka pintu berwarna oranye itu dan langsung mengacak-ngacak kumpulan _game_ yang berada di atas lantai dekat tempat tidur dengan warna oranye. Suatu keajaiban mata Naruto tetap dalam keadaan sehat, setiap kali Sasuke masuk ke kamar Naruto, matanya selalu sakit dan kepalanya berdenyut akibat warna yang terlalu nyentrik itu._

"_Kau tahu kan Sakura sering tidak masuk kelas? Setiap kali dia masuk kelas, aku selalu mencium bau obat dan dia terlihat letih"_

_Shikamaru mengangguk dari tempatnya bersandar di dinding kamar Naruto yang untungnya berwarna putih itu. "Tentu saja bukan? Dia ikut membantu klinik tempat ibunya bekerja, jadi tentu saja dia bau obat dan kecapekan. Kau tahu seperti apa ibunya, Tsunade-_sama_ sangat mengerikan."_

_Sasuke hanya terdiam, jelas sekali jika dia tak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru walau Shikamaru tidak tahu apa itu._

* * *

.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

.

* * *

"Sakura-_chan_, kau datang," kata Naruto pelan dengan matanya berbinar cerah di kala gelapnya malam. Naruto mendekat ke arah Sakura yang terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau menungguku sampai selarut ini?" tanya gadis itu pelan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Eh? Aku kan sudah bilang akan terus menunggumu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak datang?" sanggah Sakura dengan nada yang semakin meninggi. Wajah gadis itu terangkat, sinar bulan menerpa wajahnya, memperlihatkan raut muka marah dan air mata yang menggenang di mata hijaunya itu. "Kenapa kau malah menunggu seperti orang bodoh di sini! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan datang! Aku sudah bilang, karena itu seharusnya kau—"

"Aku sudah berjanji kan?" jawab Naruto dengan tenang, memotong kata-kata Sakura. "Aku sudah berjanji akan terus menunggumu sampai kau datang. Lagipula, aku yakin sekali kalau Sakura-_chan _akan datang, makanya aku—"

_Plaakk_!

Tamparan keras dari Sakura terdengar nyaring di bawah tarian hening bunga Sakura.

Dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca, terlihat jelas raut kesakitan dari wajah Sakura seolah gadis itu yang merasakan sakit dari tamparan itu. "Dari dulu kau selalu saja tidak pernah mengerti arti dari kata tidak."

.

.

.

.

"_Apa ini?" tanya Sakura dengan dahi yang mengerut sembari memegang sebuah bundaran bunga Sakura yang diikat dengan batang bunga liar. Ikatan bunganya tak terlalu bagus dan jika digerakkan sedikit saja helaian kelopaknya akan berjatuhan. Dasar, Naruto kira Sakura itu anak umur tujuh tahun apa, main bunga-bungaan seperti ini._

_Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Untukmu."_

"_Makanya aku tanya ini apa? Kalung? Mahkota? Lagipula untuk apa sih, kau memberikanku benda? Kurang kerjaan sekali. Nih, ambil! Aku gak mau!" kata Sakura sambil memberikan kembali bundaran bunga itu._

_Muka Naruto langsung mengkeruh, kecewa. "Eeeeh? Kau tidak suka Sakura-_chan_?"_

_Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Aku hanya memakainya di depanmu saja dan di sini saja," katanya pelan sambil menaruhnya di atas kepalanya. "Benar-benar deh, umurku sudah delapanbelas tahun tapi masih memakai hal kekanakan seperti ini. Memalukan sekali."_

"_Menurutku Sakura-_chan_ terlihat cantik sekali kok!"_

_Pipi Sakura sontak bersemu merah. "Bo-bodoh! Itu sudah pasti kan!" serunya sambil mengangkat tangannya dan berniat memukul Naruto. Namun tangan Sakura berhenti di udara, "Untuk kali ini saja aku maafkan kata-kata bodohmu itu."_

_Sakura dan Naruto lantas duduk bersandar di bawah pohon Sakura, menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya. Angin musim semi yang masih terasa dingin menerpa kelopak bunga Sakura, membuatnya berdansa di udara dengan latar langit senja yang berwarna jingga._

"_Sakura kali ini pun, indah sekali ya Sakura_-chan_."_

_Tanpa sadar, Sakura merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. "Ya."_

* * *

.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku? Kenapa kau terus mengejarku?! Sampai berapa kali aku berkata tidak sampai kau mengerti, _baka_!"

"Sakura-_chan_, aku—"

"Kenapa … kenapa kau tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencintaiku? Sementara aku…."

Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sakura seketika dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak akan menyerah Sakura-_chan_. Tidak akan. Selama perasaan ini masih ada, aku tidak akan menyerah."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan sorotan mata sedih. Sebulir air mata jatuh begitu saja. "Aku ingin kau menyerah, aku ingin kau menyerah agar aku—"

"Aku gak akan—"

Sakura menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya dan memandangnya, "Agar aku juga bisa menyerah. Agar perasaan yang kurasakan padamu juga cepat terlupakan. Agar aku tidak mencintaimu semakin dalam."

"Sakura-_chan_…"

"_I love you so much, it's hurt_. Sorot matamu yang terluka saat aku menolakmu membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Namun kau tetap kembali dan aku gak bisa gak merasa senang. Tapi Naruto, aku… aku…," mata hijau yang berlinang air mata itu menatapnya dengan penuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Naruto bergerak maju, berusaha menggapai Sakura, memeluknya, agar ia tak pergi lagi dan terus berada di sisinya.

"Waktuku tak lama lagi Naruto…," lirih Sakura pelan, kedua tangannya berada di dada Naruto, menahannya pelan. "Sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Seberapapun aku berusaha aku akan tetap mati. Dan satu-satunya yang kutakutkan hanyalah karena aku masih punya alasan untuk hidup. _It's you… it's always you_."

Tangan Naruto meraih wajah Sakura dan pria itu mencium bibir gadis itu dengan penuh perasaan. Tak ada kata yang terucap detik itu juga dan seterusnya. Mereka hanya bisa meraih satu sama lain berusaha menyangkal hari esok dimana mungkin mereka tak bisa bersama lagi.

* * *

.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

.

* * *

Sakura bersandar di tepi jendela kamarnya, memandangi gelapnya langit di atas sana. Samar-samar bintang berkerlip bersama dengan naungan sinar bulan. _Kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kupikir jika aku merelakan segalanya dan berterus terang, rasa sakitnya akan berkurang. _

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menahan air mata sambil menggigit bibirnya. _Jika saja bisa… aku ingin tetap hidup. Tapi aku sudah capek dan sudah tidak ingin berharap lagi pada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin._

"Naruto … maaf. Jika saja perasaan ini hanya milikku semata, mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jika saja hanya aku saja yang memikirkanmu, mungkin pada akhirnya kau tidak akan terluka. Terluka karena jatuh cinta pada gadis bodoh yang … walaupun tahu itu mustahil dan bertekad untuk menyerah masih saja tetap berharap pada bintang di luar sana."

.

.

.

.

_Sakura tertunduk pelan berusaha mencerna berita yang dia dapatkan—berita buruk, oh teramat buruk yang membuatnya ingin mati rasa, namun yang dia rasakan malah rasa takut yang luar biasa, yang membuat tulangnya menggigil hebat dan air matanya jatuh satu persatu dalam diam._

"_Sakura…." Terdengar suara ibunya memanggil namanya. Nada yang dipenuhi dengan kesedihan itu membuatnya Sakura sesak nafas. Tsunade kemudian duduk di samping anaknya yang masih tertunduk diam itu. Keningnya berkerut—sedih dan bingung, ketidakberdayaannya membuatnya kesal._

"_Sakura, kita bisa mencoba cara lain kau tahu. Ibu tidak akan menyerah. Pasti ada cara! Karena itu kau juga jangan me…nye…rah…" kata Tsunade tersendat karena air matanya ikut jatuh saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat seakan dunianya sudah berhenti berputar._

"_Sakura, dengar. Ibu pasti, _pasti_ akan menemukan caranya. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Tsunade berusaha menenangkan Sakura walaupun Tsunade tahu bahwa kata-katanya tak berarti apapun. "Kita akan pergi keluar negeri. Mungkin mereka tahu mengenai—"_

"_Semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja, Ibu. Nggak…" lirih Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan-pelan._

"_Sakura! Kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja?! Ini tidak seperti kau saja!"_

"_Menyerah? MENYERAH?! Lantas aku harus gimana lagi? Berusaha sekuat tenaga dan tetap berharap kalau penyakitku akan sembuh dan aku gak akan mati? Untuk apa berharap kalau aku tahu aku akan tetap mati? Aku capek berbohong dan mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja padahal nyatanya semuanya NGGAK BAIK-BAIK AJA!"_

"_Sakura…" Tsunade menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan terisak pelan, berusaha merangkul anaknya yang langsung terisak keras di pelukannya. "Maaf… jika saja bisa, jika saja Ibu bisa—"_

"_Aku gak mau dengar lagi tentang pengandaian. Aku gak butuh hal-hal itu lagi," isak Sakura. _

_Angin bergemerisik keras menggoyangkan daun jendela namun Sakura dan Tsunade tak memedulikannya. Senja diluar sana berwarna hitam pekat dihiasi awan yang gelap, lalu sedikit demi sedikit gerimis pun berubah menjadi hujan lebat. Hawa dinginnya menusuk tulang, menghapuskan pemandangan pohon Sakura diluar sana. Entah mengapa, kali ini musim semi terasa jauh._

.

.

.

.

"_Sakura-_chan, _kau kenapa? Matamu bengkak, apa kau habis menangis?" tanya Naruto saat sedang berkunjung ke rumah Sakura._

"_Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" jawab Sakura ketus. "Aku sedang gak mood, kau bisa pergi tidak?"_

"_Oh, begitu," kata Naruto pelan lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan lantas menyodorkan sebuah kalung bunga Sakura yang basah oleh air hujan kepada Sakura. "Ini untukmu Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak datang sih jadi aku membawakannya untukmu. Tapi untunglah kau tidak datang, kau bisa kehujanan seperti aku."_

_Barulah Sakura menyadari bahwa laki-laki di depannya ini basah kuyup. Mendadak hatinya terasa ditusuk ribuan duri dan pikiran buruk menghiasi kepalanya._

"_Kau ini bodoh sekali ya, untuk apa kau membawakan benda konyol ini untukku?" kata Sakura sambil membuang kalung itu ke lantai. "Aku gak butuh," ucapnya dingin._

_Naruto memandang Sakura kaget, tak bisa berkata-kata. Baru kali ini Sakura terlihat sangat dingin di depannya._

_Hening pun menghiasi sekeliling mereka._

"_Naruto…"_

"_Ya, Sakura-_chan_?"_

"_Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu menggangguku terus? Kau menyukaiku, begitu? Kalau aku menerima ajakanmu kali ini, apa kau mau berjanji kau tidak akan menggangguku lagi?"_

_Naruto tersenyum. "Gak mau."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Aku gak mau. Lebih baik sekarang kau bilang tidak padaku lagi, daripada aku harus meninggalkan Sakura_-chan_. Lagipula, masih ada besok kok, aku pasti akan menunggumu di tempat yang sama sampai kau datang. Aku gak akan menyerah, _dattebayo!_"_

"_Kau ini—"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto tulus. "Sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Mungkin kau tak percaya, tapi karena itulah aku selalu ada di sampingmu untuk membuatmu percaya. Aku gak butuh satu kali ajakan. Aku hanya ingin berada di samping Sakura-_chan_."_

_Air mata Sakura menetes perlahan—dadanya terasa semakin sakit. Orang-orang bilang bahwa saat cintamu terbalas itu adalah kebahagian terbesar yang akan pernah kaurasakan. 'Pembohong. Lantas kenapa hatiku terasa sakit untuk laki-laki di depanku ini?'_

"_Aku gak butuh semua itu," ujar Sakura pelan dan menutup pintu rumahnya berusaha membantah wajah Naruto yang terluka di dalam kepalanya._

_Sakura terduduk pelan dan menyadarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu, menyadari bahwa Naruto tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Alis Sakura berkerut dan gadis itu terbangun dan meraih payung serta handuk kecil berwarna putih dan membuka pintu rumahnya._

_Sakura menyerahkan payung dan handuk itu pada Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa dan secepat mungkin menutup pintunya, berusaha mengindahkan seruan namanya dari mulut Naruto._

_Barulah saat Sakura yakin bahwa Naruto telah pergi dari halaman rumahnya, dia membuka kembali pintunya dan mengambil kalung pemberian Naruto. Sakura berlutut di lantai kotor penuh lumpur itu sambil memeluk kalung yang basah dengan erat seraya terisak pelan._

"_Sakura…" kata Tsunade sambil memegang bahu Sakura erat._

_Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh air mata dan seketika itu juga memeluk ibunya. "A-aku… aku ingin-ingin hi-hidupp! Aku enggak ma-mau mati! Aku ingin bersama dengan Naruto. Aku ingin melihat bunga Sakura bersamanya, gak peduli hujan, aku ingin tetap bersamanya. Aku ingin berkata _Ya_ setiap kali dia mengajakku. Aku ingin bergandengan tangan denganya. Aku gak mau selalu marah pada Naruto. Aku gak ingin dia terluka karena aku…"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Kenapa? KENAPA? Kenapa semuanya terasa sangat kejam? Ibu, aku harus gimana? Aku harus gimana lagi?"_

"_Sakura," kata Tsunade sambil menatap mata anaknya yang berkilau akan air mata itu. "Apa kau mencintainya? Apa kau mencintai Naruto?"_

"_Jika bisa, aku gak ingin punya perasaan seperti ini," jawab Sakura. "Tapi aku gak bisa menampiknya. Aku… mencintainya… sejak dulu. Apa aku terlalu egois karena ingin Naruto hanya menyukaiku saja?"_

"_Hal seperti itu, harus kau tentukan sendiri. Dibandingkan memutuskannya sendiri, bukankah lebih baik kau berterus terang pada Naruto?"_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Perasaan ini bukan milikmu seorang saja, Sakura. Katakan padanya. Ibu tidak tahu apa ini keputusan yang tepat atau tidak. Tapi berandai-andai pun tak ada gunanya. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, katakanlah padanya. Dan setelah itu, untuk langkah selanjutnya, kalian putuskan berdua."_

* * *

.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

.

* * *

"Sakura-_chan_, aku tahu aku egois, tapi ijinkan aku bersamamu sampai akhir ya?"

Raut wajah Sakura langsung terlihat sedih. "Kau bodoh ya? Pada akhirnya kau hanya akan terluka."

"Mungkin pada akhirnya _kita_ berdua akan terluka. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada aku menyesalinya seumur hidupku. Aku gak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Sakura -_chan_. Jadi sekali ini saja, jangan berkata tidak."

"Bodoh," isak Sakura sambil bersandar di dada Naruto. "Aku sudah memberikanmu kesempatan untuk pergi, tapi kau malah tetap kembali. Kau harus tanggung jawab, apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku gak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Kau dengar kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku gak akan pergi, walaupun Sakura-_chan_ yang memintanya, aku gak akan pergi."

Air mata Sakura tumpah, membasahi kemeja Naruto. Gadis itu terisak pelan sementara Naruto memeluknya erat, berusaha tetap kuat walau hatinya terasa begitu pedih.

* * *

.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

.

* * *

"Entah mengapa, jika senja menjelang, aku selalu teringat denganmu, Naruto," kata Sakura sambil menatap langit di atas sana.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah. "Iya. Itu aneh kan? Padahal kalian tidak mirip." Sakura tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah, aku juga bingung jadinya."

"Tidakkah menurutmu bunga Sakura saat senja terlihat paling indah?"

"Mungkin," jawab Sakura. "Sinar matahari tak menyakitkan mataku, jadi aku bisa menatap langit tanpa terasa silau dan bunga Sakura yang tertiup angin terkadang seperti bingkai yang menghiasi langit senja."

* * *

.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

.

* * *

"Jika… jika aku terlahir kembali, kau harus jadi milikku ya, Naruto? Saat nanti kita bertemu lagi, pastikan kau jatuh cinta sekali padaku." kata Sakura pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ya."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto, "Janji?"

"Ya, aku janji, Sakura-_chan_. _I'll always be yours. Now, tomorrow, and forever_."

Sakura tersenyum—senyum yang sangat disukai oleh Naruto.

Langit di atas sana berwarna jingga, persis seperti senja saat mereka pertama bertemu—membawa nostalgia, bahagia, dan sedih yang bercampur jadi satu, membawa cinta dan harapan agar hari esok tidak pernah datang.

Tapi itu mustahil dan mereka berdua mengerti akan hal itu—hal itu terlihat dari genggaman tangan mereka berdua yang kian mengerat.

* * *

.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

.

* * *

"Shikamaru," panggil Sasuke.

Shikamaru yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arah Sasuke, menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang menenangkan Ino yang terisak keras di pelukannya. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau melihat Naruto?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Aku rasa dia tidak datang."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan melirik batu nisan di depannya. Shikamaru pun mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ironis sekali, bukan? Aku rasa saat ini dia sedang berada di bawah pohon Sakura dan menunggu Sakura. Hanya itu yang selalu si bodoh itu lakukan."

* * *

.

.

**Mmmooonnn**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Musim dingin berlalu, dan musim semi tiba.

Siang berganti senja.

Di tempat yang sama.

"Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapan pun, Sakura-_chan_. Saat musim semi tiba, di bawah pohon Sakura, aku akan selalu menunggumu."

.

* * *

.

.

_To love is nothing. To be loved is something. To love and be loved is everything. I am nothing, you're something so let me be your everything. _

.

.

* * *

.

_**The End**_

.

.

* * *

.

A/N

Fail! FAIL! Tolong jangan bunuh akuuuuu!

Idenya pasaran ya? (/) Uurrgghh… sebenernya aku malu buat nge-publish nhe fic. Rasanya terlalu rush and mussy and cheesy. dan flashback ituuuu...

Sementara aku mau sulking di pojokan, ada yang mau review?


End file.
